One Thousand Cranes
by Kayo-Chann
Summary: He was the only one to ever see past her deception...and the only one to ever embrace it.  ItachiXOC  Has been on Hiatus, but more chapters will be coming soon
1. Prologue

**One Thousand Cranes**

* * *

**Setsuko Narita. Rank: ANBU. Alias: Lion. Skills: High Ranking Genjutsu, Mediocre Ninjutsu. Kekkei Genkai: Dojutsu. Gisougan. Background: Belongs to Narita Clan. Only remaining family member, father. Completed Missions: 357 D-Rank, 201 C-Rank, 95 B-Rank, 87 A-Rank. Health Status: 100%. Overall Status: Active Duty. **

**There used to be a reason for Setsuko's existence. But now, she only lived for the mission.**

* * *

**Prologue**

There is a silence unlike any other during the veiled hours of Konoha. It lingers in restful ears, singing sweet melodies to young children and older adults. There is hardly anyone awake, and those that are seem to be either ninja or early risers tending to shops.

There are no threats; no victims to heresy or evil, and it unsettles those that cannot find the normal urge to sleep. Indeed, within these walls there is a safety like no other. For one particular ninja, this solace is one of the only reasons of her existence, and the only time she can truly feel alive.

A transient breeze passes through the village, and a tremble sways the shoulders of a lone Narita standing on the rooftop. Her hair shields her face from the moon's view, but the way her body continues to shake is proof of her mournful emotions. Her pale hand reaches up to caress her cheeks, and when it falls back to her side, she doesn't bother wiping the salty tears from her fingertips.

She is strange; most Narita's are. Her trademark white hair flows superbly down her back, tumbling into a loose and hastily tied knot. Contrastingly, her face does not show any signs of ageing, because indeed she is still quite young. There seems to be no solid reason for her cries, save the haunting memory of some long past event.

Off in the distance, a wolf howls. More chime in, until there is a symphony being sung to the celestial planet that hangs overhead. The Narita doesn't seem to be aware of the noise at all. Her fingers find a new object to latch onto: the necklace that is fastened around her neck. It is a Yin necklace, worn around the edges as though is has been carried for many years. Her grasp tightens over it, as though desperately trying to shield her tears from it's mirrored surface. She rises her face, and through a tangle of silvery strands, shadowed eyes latch onto the thin wisps of light.

"_I hate you...for leaving me here."_

Indeed, a distant memory is tangible in the air.

* * *

_I'm doing some editing and then I'll be putting up some new chapters :D I know it's been half a year since I last posted, so I hope people are still reading. I've been getting back into Naruto Shippuden and it's inspiring me (it also helps that I Finally managed to reach the Sasuke-Itachi arc XD)_

_Anyway, I hope you guys like the slightly improved story and please review! I'd really appreciate any feedback you might have._


	2. The Narita Prodigy

**One Thousand Cranes**

**Chapter One:** **Narita Prodigy**

* * *

Muffled footsteps sped down a deserted side street of Konoha. Twisting in complete silence, a shrouded figure darted around a corner and shifted into the darkness of the shadows. It was a full moon tonight, but though the light so obviously bore down upon the sleeping village, there could be no sign of any telltale mischief that the oncoming ninja might bring. There was no sign of anything, in fact, for the movements of this particular person was characterized by speed and grace. A face could not be seen, hidden deep within the comfort of a dark hood. With a near silent flap of cloth, the unnamed figure scurried up the steps that led to the Hokage building.

Pale hands came from beneath the heavy black cloak, and in a graceful whirl of movement, they formed a familiar sign. In a flash, the figure disappeared, without so much as an anxious glance to it's surroundings.

* * *

Tsunade was tired. It was Wednesday evening, and that meant one thing; she had piles upon piles of paperwork that she vowed to get done. It was the only night of the week that she actually took her job seriously. Or well, at least a little seriously. She gulped down another shot of Saki.

There was another reason why Wednesday night was so special, and that reason would be making itself known in approximately thirty seconds.

A sigh was drawn out of the tired Hokage as she slumped in her seat. She saw no reason to look presentable to such a familiar ninja. After all, she had known the woman for years, even before she had attained the seat of Hokage. There was something trusting about the presence that the ninja brought forth, as though she laid all her cards upon the table and did not miss a single fact that Tsunade wished to know, even if she jeopardized her position. This was probably why Tsunade allowed her to meet during such late hours and in such an informal way.

Thirty seconds came and went, and just as Tsunade predicted, a voice drawled a soft, "Good evening, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade didn't even twitch at the sudden presence. Eyes now locking onto a black cloaked figure, she watched in apprehension as pale hands lifted the hood and let it drop. She was immediately met by golden eyes, intimidating and luxurious as they observed her. Tsunade inclined her head and gestured to the seat on the opposite side of her desk.

"Please sit down, Narita-san," she said, voice drab with exhaustion.

A polite but obviously strained smile forced it's way upon the Narita's lips, and with a slight nod of her head, she quickly crossed the room and seated herself in the desired place.

Tsunade allowed herself a moment to pour another shot of Saki, offering it to the woman before redoing her actions for herself. She watched as the woman sipped it deliberately before sliding the glass back down on the table, half-empty.

The woman's stark white hair framed her face evenly, falling down into the confines of the cloak so as not to get in her way. It appeared to be clasped at the nape of her neck, though Tsunade couldn't be sure since there were messy strands eliciting here and there and blocking her view. The pale skin blended abnormally with the whiteness of her hair. The brilliant pupils reminded Tsunade of who this woman actually was. With a swift movement, the Hokage crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to speak about tonight?" she asked, watching as the Narita looked around, seemingly indifferent to her surroundings.

"How's Sasuke?" she suddenly questioned, and Tsunade thought she could detect an ounce on concern laced with her carefree voice. The Hokage wasn't exactly sure how the unlikely two became friends, but she did remember the stories that this woman had told her a while ago. Setsuko Narita had been well acquainted with the Uchiha family before they were murdered. There were even rumors that a friendship had grown between her and the killer himself.

"Sasuke is fine, as of right now," Tsunade answered honestly, "As we spoke of before, you should not concern yourself too much with him. You have other things to think about."

No emotion showed in the strange golden eyes, nor in the impassioned face. In fact, the words didn't seem to bother her at all, but Tsunade knew that they in fact did. She had spent every Wednesday of the past 6 years with this mysterious ninja, and though there was still a shroud over her personal life, she knew this Narita wasn't quite as heartless as she let on.

"I have been informed," she murmured, strong voice faded slightly with what the Hokage thought was anxiousness, "that Sasuke recently recovered from a fight with his teammate, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto and Sasuke are polar opposites, aren't they...?"

She didn't seem to have any remorse at the idea of the Uchiha's trepidation, and seemed to speak with nothing more than curiosity, as though she wondered if Sasuke had inflicted any pain upon the blonde haired ninja. In fact, she almost sounded like she _expected _Sasuke to have won. Tsunade wondered if she really knew as much about this girl as she wanted to believe.

Not having an answer to her subordinate's vague questioning, Tsunade busied herself with pouring another shot of saki. She refilled the half empty glass while she was at it, not bothering to ask whether it was wanted or not. Wednesday nights _always _called for such measures, regardless of the company involved.

"I suppose you want to know about my latest mission?" came the unrepentant voice of the Narita, and as she waited for a reply, she lifted the shot glass to her lips and swallowed a gulp of the burning liquid.

Tsunade inclined her head, gesturing for her to continue, and without a moment's hesitation Setsuko Narita began to tell her detailed account of the past weeks' happenings with her team.

It was a rather boring story. The only interesting parts were the two battles that she encountered. For an ANBU ranked mission, it was fairly low key and out of the way. Tsunade found herself listening more to the sound of the voice rather than the words themselves. Strangely enough, there was something natural about this Narita. Unlike the rest of her clan, Setsuko Narita carried a sense of wit about her that relayed itself into her everyday voice. Perhaps that was one of the reasons she valued this ninja so highly.

"Hokage-sama," she suddenly said, and with a jolt Tsunade lurched forward in shock. The Hokage hadn't realized that the voice was easily putting her to sleep.

A rich laugh floated past Setsuko's parted lips, and her eyes, for once, writhed in amusement, "I apologize for my uneventful dredge. I shall try not to bore you in the future, Lady, though I daresay you could use some sleep. You look terrible."

In broader hours, Tsunade would have snapped at the rash words coming from such an arrogant mouth, but as it were, she was exhausted. She felt no desire to scold the ninja now, but made a mental note to do so when feeling more rested. Though she doubted it would do any good. The majority of the Narita Clan was tactful and illicit. This one was no different.

Tsunade was going to say something, but the Narita beat her to it, "I suppose it would be better if I return in the morning to do a proper debriefing with my team. You might be a little more assertive then," she said, barely trying to hide the mirth that so obviously sounded in her voice, "Permission to be dismissed?"

Tsunade glared at her and scowled, fingers wrapping snugly around the base of her shot glass as she lifted it to her lips. Once it was emptied, it was pounded back onto the hard wooden surface.

"Get out of here," the Hokage spat, and Setsuko Narita smirked, raising two fingers in a mock salute before sweeping elegantly into a standing position.

Before she left the room completely, however, she grabbed her sake and gulped the rest down, finding peace by the searing way it slid down her throat. After all, it was a Wednesday night, and Setsuko Narita decided that even ninja such as herself needed some kind of pick-me-up.

* * *

**| The Next Morning |**

Setsuko Narita was late, and everybody in the Hokage tower knew it. It wasn't as though it was an uncommon happening, because it was simply one of her trademarks. Tsunade had a feeling it was because she hung around Kakashi too much. When she _finally _showed up, a whole two hours late, she wasn't even dressed in her proper ANBU gear. Tsunade wasn't sure what upset her more, and decided to get her top ninja back for the harsh jokes offered last night.

"Reporting for duty, Hokage-sama," Setsuko claimed, standing a little straighter so that she matched the stances of her teammates. There were only two; one girl, one boy. Setsuko hadn't a clue what their true names were, save the honored surname that was a locality in and of itself. She merely referred to her teammates by their alias', and visa versa.

"You're terribly late, Narita-san," growled the Hokage as she narrowed her eyes, "We've been waiting two hours for your arrival."

The Narita's stance did not change as she stared straight ahead, save only to bow lowly, "I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade."

There was absolutely no trace of apology in her voice, but that didn't bother Tsunade. There wasn't supposed to be _anything _in her voice – the mere fact that they were so close meant little to nothing on missions, and this might as well be considered as such, formal as it was. Tsunade rather liked that Setsuko didn't dish out any excuses. She was a no-nonsense type of person.

"I take it you have the scroll you were sent to retrieve?" the Hokage asked the leader, annoyance typical in her voice, "Since you were so tardy, Hotaru-san and Arata-san explained the outcome of your mission."

There was a tiny, ghost of a smirk that flashed across Setsuko's face, and Tsunade didn't miss it. The Hokage didn't doubt that her subordinate was looking back at the conversation last night, which would explain the poorly cloaked mirth in her eyes.

Reaching into her silver fighting kimono, the Narita retrieved the scroll that had cost them their share of annoyances. She tossed it to Tsunade, who caught it flexibly and peeked into it. She was pleased with the contents, and proceeded to hold the scroll for the remainder of the meeting.

"You will have a two day reprieve before your new mission takes affect. You'll need it," the Hokage claimed, leaning back in her chair as she studied the partly covered faces of the three ninja before her. Their ANBU masks latched securely over their faces, with the exception of Setsuko, whose own porcelain mask dangled haphazardly between her fingers. She wore only a black cloth over her mouth that went up to the bridge of her nose, as was customary to wear beneath the ANBU mask. The only thing discernable was the slight dent of her lips and the shockingly golden eyes that stared unwaveringly at Tsunade.

"Your next mission has to do with an overly arrogant feudal lord and his two bratty children," she finished, drawing a deep breath and casting her gaze upon the ceiling.

Setsuko's lips rose into a grin. Her face took on the maliciousness of a hunter, though her eyes seemed quite at peace in contrast, "An assassination...?"

There was a simple nod from the Hokage, and the leader of the team chuckled softly to herself, "My favorite..."

But Tsunade knew better. She watched with guarded eyes as the white haired woman turned on her heel and left, not bothering to ask permission. Her two teammates glanced at each other before bowing lowly to the Lady and following her. Tsunade could not be fooled. Those golden orbs told her _everything_.

* * *

**| Flashback |**

_It was not uncommon to see two Narita's walking through the village. They could simply not be mistaken upon sight of their unruly white hair. The formal clothing that draped around their thin frames was a sight to see, but also, not very different from their usual attire. People stared at them as they passed, taking in their graceful movements and nodding to them when their golden eyes met their own._

_Mysterious, that's what they were; especially the younger Narita that ambled beside her father. Her eyes kept changing, spinning from a vivid green to a darker blue and then snapping back to their original golden color. It didn't seem as though she was trying to control her strange chakra, but that it was merely moving by itself. A hand came down upon the child's shoulder, and for an instant, gold met gold._

"_Setsuko, we are in a public place," the man gently chided her. His voice was soft and fatherly, and yet still holding an air of sternness that could not be reproved._

_The young Narita took the reminder with solemnity. She did not respond, nor did she move away. The older man caught his smile before it could make itself known to her, and they continued on their way. This time, with a look of concentration, the child's eyes stayed one solitary color._

_It did not take long for the two to reach their destination. Gazing up at the red half circle, Setsuko's dulled eyes questioned her father. She had only been here once before, and that was a very long time ago. Her father patted her head, though didn't look at her. Instead, he fixed his gaze ahead as they started walking into the estate complex._

_We stood out like a soar thumb. Every single person we passed, save the withered old men and women with graying hair, had obsidian hair and matching eyes. It was uncanny, though not very different from our own clan. The layout of the buildings were slightly strange, as well as they people themselves. The Uchiha stared at us, some not too kindly, and didn't take their eyes from our figures until we had turned the corner._

_I didn't bother asking my father why we were here, and why he'd even bring me along at all. I knew I wouldn't get an answer out of him anyway. More Uchiha stared. _

_We were only free from those sharp eyes when we were submitted into a home. It wasn't any different than the last, I noted as I slid out of my shoes and into traditional house slippers. _

"_Narita-san, come in. I was beginning to think you weren't coming after all," said the man who had let them inside. He was a typical Uchiha, with the same dark hair and mysterious eyes. There were bags under those eyes, as though he had spent most of his nights awake. He wore a yukata, pale green in color, and looked around my father's age._

_The different between the two men startled me, though I didn't show such emotion on my face. My father also wore a yukata, though it was a grayish blue and a little more intricate. On my own slim figure, I wore a matching kimono, as was tradition to every Narita member._

"_Nonsense," my father responded, kind smile making it's way upon his face, "Setsuko here was merely stalling back at the estate."_

_I was sure his words were meant to embarrass me, but it didn't work. Instead of my cheeks turning pink, they merely stayed their normal pale tone. I gazed up at my father with a raised eyebrow, but other than that, no emotion jostled my eyes nor mouth._

_My stoic expression seemed to be comical, because both men had grins on their faces as they looked down at me. _

"_Setsuko seems to be quite the actress," the Uchiha elder claimed, brushing his eyes over my pale cheeks as though trying to find the pink that should have been there._

_My father erupted into soft laughter, "I only wish it is an act. She is truly as docile as a stone."_

_A flurry of anger pushed through my barriers, but still did not show itself, save for the glimmer of my eyes as my concentration faltered. The golden orbs switched to a soft reddish color before I forced them back. It did not go unnoticed by the elder men._

_My father patted my head again, as though silently telling me that he didn't mean the harshness of his words. The Uchiha smiled at me and turned his back to us, gesturing that we should follow._

_Upon deeper entrance to his home, I noticed many things that would not have been found back in my own estate. There were vases set on the ground for decoration, and the same strange red symbol hung from lanterns and placed in the most unlikely areas. Decoration was not something the Narita's specialized in. My own mother hadn't the time to fill our home with such delicacies, nor did I see such tributes anywhere else at the estate._

_When we reached a room, my father turned to me, "Go play, Setsuko. I will come get you when I'm finished."_

_I was not at all surprised at his words. With bored features, I nodded, and turned away from them and disappearing back to the front of the house. I hadn't a clue what I should do to occupy the time. It was surely rude to wander through their house, so I merely sat down in what seemed to be the living room and began to stare aimlessly at the wall. My composer was impeccable. I sat straight, as though I could feel someone's eyes boring into my skull, albeit there was none. Hands clasped loosely in my lap, I bused myself by counting the tiles of paper on the walls._

"_Oh!" _

_I turned my head to see the source of the noise, and noticed a woman had walked into the room, presumably the wife of the other Uchiha. She was carrying a bag of groceries, balancing it between her arms as she stared at me with large eyes._

_I wordlessly got up, walked over to her, and held out my hands to assist her in whatever I could. She laughed at me, voice alight with amusement, and I stared at her questionably before dropping my hands back to my sides and shrugging. If she didn't want my help..._

"_You must be a Narita. Your hair gives you away," she confided, winking at me before turning away and walking towards another room, "Come here, child, and help me put away these groceries."_

_I gazed at her back for a moment before following her. Anything could be better than doing nothing, I suppose, though the strange woman was rather intimidating._

"_You are here with your father, I presume?" she asked, hefting the heavy bag onto the counter and beginning to empty it's contents. I didn't answer her, and she took my silence as confirmation. _

"_Are you mute or something?" came the next words out of her mouth, and I snapped my eyes to her. When our gazes locked, a thrill of fear billowed through me. I told myself not to be frightened by her eyes, and tilted my head. A mischievous smile grazed over my lips, alighting my face in a supernatural air. She seemed more startled by that than anything else._

_My silence seemed to be getting to her, so I decided not to frighten her any more._

"_Narita children are supposed to keep absolutely silent, especially in the presence of an elder," I recited, voice barely more than a whisper._

_The Uchiha woman studied my face with what seemed like a strange new respect, "...Then our clans differ more greatly than I assumed. What is your name?"_

_I was surprised by her unyielding curiosity, and a little flattered. No one had asked such a thing before, "My name is Setsuko Narita."_

_I wasn't sure why I added my last name; she obviously already knew which clan I was from. I think it was more for honor than insight._

_Her eyes warmed immediately. Her pale hands lifted a few ingredients from the counter and she placed them in an open cupboard, "Well, Setsuko-chan, do you know how to cook?"_

_My emotionless face couldn't hide the surprise I now felt. These Uchiha certainly asked the most strange questions..._

"_Not very much," I admitted, curiously watching as the woman put a few more things away._

_She slid open another cabinet and scanned the shelves, finally contenting herself by taking two of the bottles inside. Spices were in them, and the look on her face was motherly when she gazed at me, "You will help me make dinner for my family, and perhaps stay long enough to eat with us."_

_Her statement gave me little choice, but I hardly felt sour towards her. A soft smile found it's way onto my face and I nodded, "Yes, Uchiha-san."_

_It was her turn to be surprised, probably by my rare smile, and she grinned in spite of herself as she took out a few pans and the meat that we were undoubtedly going to cook._

_It must have been unusual, having guests over to dinner, especially ones as different as us. When it came time to eat, my father sat at the head of the table, where honored guests would normally sit, and I sat beside him. I didn't know this family had more than one child until I met them; they were sitting across from me. The woman, whose name I learned was Mikoto Uchiha, was beside me._

_The dinner I helped to make was sitting in the center of the table, surrounded by fresh vegetables and rice balls. We were in the middle of our meal, and it was getting late out. I had a feeling my mother wouldn't be happy when we returned; we had told her we'd only be gone for a few hours, and it had already been half a day._

_I had opened up quite a lot to the Uchiha woman, but now that my father was here, I once again put up a barrier to everyone on the outside. My face was nothing short from diplomatic by the time I had finished my last bite._

"_Setsuko-chan is very honorable," the Mikoto Uchiha told my father, and at the sound of my name I glanced at her. She was smiling at me, but I didn't respond and kept my all too familiar poker face._

"_She is indeed," my father spoke for me, nodding at me before meeting the gaze of the woman, "She is a prodigy in our clan."_

_The man, who was called Fugaku Uchiha, perked up at this, snatching a glance at his oldest son before gazing at me, "A prodigy, you say? I suppose you mean her excelled talent with your bloodline trait?"_

_I didn't very much enjoy being spoken about when I was in their presence, but I kept my eyes trained on my food as I listened to my father's response._

"_Yes. It is quite difficult to master our Clan's talent. Setsuko is already well ahead of her classmates."_

_Compared to this powerful clan I felt very small, but Mikoto didn't hesitate to force her curiosity into play once more, "I would very much like a demonstration. It has been a long time since I was graced by the Narita Clan's impeccable genjutsu."_

_I did not blush – embarrassment was an alien emotion to me – but instead allowed a quiet smile to sit upon my lips. My father remained silent, and I knew he had given me permission to use my strength. Casting my gaze over the table, I studied the smaller Uchiha lightly. It didn't take long to master his appearance – his face was still young, like mine, and that made it all the more easier. In an instant, I twisted my hands under the table, forming a familiar one-handed sign and closing my eyes. There was no plausible reaction, though I knew I had completely copied the younger Uchiha to the finest detail. When I opened my eyes, a strange dark gray masked my normal gold, and the faces of my onlookers had expressions of surprise, especially the one in which the identity was stolen._

_I didn't hold up the facade for long. Dispelling my jutsu, I returned to my normal self, picking up my chopsticks and reaching for another rice ball silently. After biting into it with indifference, the woman began laughing, and after a while Fugaku joined in. I glanced at them, and at the faces of the two young Uchiha before me. On each face was an expression of slight amusement, though for my act of talent or of apathy I wasn't sure._

"_Setsuko," my father said, reprimand in his voice, but he was interrupted by Fugaku._

"_Do not scold her, Narita-san," he said, "She has amused us all. Is the girl always this unconcerned around others?"_

_I glanced at him, eyebrow perked, and then back at my father. Said man sighed and nodded to me, giving me permission to speak. Another rare smile curled my lips upward, and in a challenging, uncompromising voice, I answered, "Are all Uchiha so unfamiliar with the Narita Clan's ways?"_

_My father must not have suspected I answer with such informal words, because he set his widened eyes upon me and said, "Setsuko, that was-"_

_"She must eat with us more often. I find myself craving her company." Mikoto Uchiha cut in, grinning down at me._

_Father looked at her in surprise, and I dropped my smirk so that I could finish my rice ball. After swallowing, I gazed at my father with eyes that wondered at his tamed attitude. Usually, it was he who would speak out of turn. I found myself slightly amused by the fact that the tables had changed._

_I glanced at the others, and chuckles erupted from the Uchiha's mouths. Eyes locking onto the two that sat across from me, I allowed another brief smile to spread across my face. The youngest Uchiha – the one I had copied – was staring at me with what looked like awe. The older one was smiling, and when our eyes connected, I felt mystery cloud this boy. This family certainly was different than my own..._

* * *

**It's going to take a few chapters before Itachi even enters the story, though I hardly think that should surprise any of you. In the mean time, I'll just keep explaining Itachi and Setsuko's relationship through flashbacks until I feel comfortable enough to up the action. **

**Review please! :3**


	3. Enter: Sasuke Uchiha

**Chapter Two **|_** Enter: Sasuke Uchiha**_

I strolled down the busy streets. There was nowhere I particularly needed to go, and instead allowed myself to soak in the appreciable noise that I rarely was a part of. My hair was slung over my shoulder, haphazardly clasped in a tie I had found back at my apartment. I never got to stay in Konoha for long, and I was eternally grateful for Tsunade to allow me leave. Two days was a long time for an ANBU Black Op.

I was very surprised when a blonde ninja came barreling toward me, and in an instant I stepped to the side, eyebrow raised as my hand reached forward to catch the falling ninja.

A smirk forced my lips apart, and I laughed softly at Naruto, "Why are you in such a hurry, you dork?"

As soon as he was back on his feet, he grumbled at me, lower lip pouting childishly, "I'm not a dork! And I'm hurrying because I'm racing Sasuke to the Ramen shop! We're gonna eat!"

He was about to continue onward when my hand darted forward and caught his hair, tugging him back. I hadn't pulled too hard, but he still made a dramatic show of unbearable pain. I rolled my eyes, "What makes you think Sasuke would agree to that? He hates Ramen."

Naruto grumbled again. Crossing his arms, he looked away stubbornly and said, "...I offered to pay for his meal."

I think it was the way he said it – all petulant because he had to _bribe _his arch nemesis – that made me burst out with laughter. Naruto narrowed his bright blue eyes on me and I wiped a fake tear from my eye to add pizzazz to the situation. I was still chuckling by the time another voice called out, all too familiar.

"Naruto! I thought you said we were _racing _to the Ramen shop?" Sasuke's face was arrogant beyond belief, though it hardly surprised me. His voice held a playful spite that made me realize he didn't actually hate Naruto. I doubted anyone could, really.

"Heya, Sasuke-kun!" I cheerfully waved, golden eyes drawn to his. It never seemed to fade, this surprise. Whenever I looked into Sasuke's eyes, I swore I saw a little piece of his older brother buried in their dark depths.

"Oh, Narita-chan, are you coming as well?" he asked, turning to me. I shrugged.

"Why not? I haven't spoken to you guys lately, anyhow. Where's Sakura?" I asked as we began walking in the way I had previously come.

Naruto grunted, muscled shoulders dipped up and the back down, "Hanging out with Ino, I think. We just returned from a mission so I they went to the hot springs."

"Hmm...I should go there too, before I'm dispatched again," I thought out loud, a glazed look in my eyes as I imagined the steaming water and how relaxing it would be.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, falling into step beside me, "I think we should go to a different restaurant. I-"

"Hate Ramen," Naruto and I said together, and we threw each other an amused look as Sasuke glared, but remained in silent agreement.

"I haven't had Ramen in a while," I claimed, and literally pushed Sasuke into the warm building as we took our seats. Having his decision made for him, he merely sighed and slid onto a stool beside me. Naruto immediately began ordering his meal without any hesitation. He probably thought about it on his way here...

"Miso, please," I said politely, and Sasuke ordered the same. The younger Uchiha watched as I unhooked my ANBU mask and pulled it onto the table. It was nice to be free of the thing, though I knew I shouldn't be so carefree about sporting it. Both boys turned their gazes to my newly revealed face.

I smirked and leaned back in the stool, careful not to loose my balance on the backless seat, "Quit staring, you fools, and tell me how you've been doing. I heard about your little spout a few days ago."

The reminder of their fight had Naruto narrowing his eyes, and a dark look spread quickly over Sasuke's face. I wondered what could have taken place between them – surely nothing too drastic; they were only children!

"It was _nothing_," Sasuke spat, far too hostile for my liking.

I didn't bother reasoning with him: my fist came down upon each of their heads and the matter was instantly settled as they both careened forward and began nursing their wounds.

Naruto opened his mouth to complain, but immediately shut up as his ramen was placed in front of him. He forgot about the entire argument and dug into his meal. I followed suit not long after, and listened closely to Sasuke as he spoke, "You said you were going on another mission soon. Do you have your orders yet?"

I sent him an amused look and answered, "That's classified information, Sasuke-kun. Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong," I chuckled at his now scowling face and added for good measure, "...It's an assassination."

We shared a look and Naruto claimed, "I wish I were in the Black Ops! That would get me to the Hokage position much faster!"

Sasuke grunted mockingly. He swallowed a bit of ramen and leisurely said, "You have to pass the chunin exams first, dobe."

I smiled inwardly, watching the resulting glares that Naruto shot his teammate. As he began to go on about how he was much more skilled than Sasuke, my mind drifted.

I studied Sasuke's features. He looked so much like him... My fingers tugged at the chain around my neck, and I longed to take out the necklace and hold it against my heart. Sasuke's eyes connected with mine, and for a moment, I sincerely thought I was looking into Itachi's.

"Setsuko-chan, is there something wrong?" Naruto asked, and the spell broke. Sasuke was staring at me with knowing eyes, hardened by the thought of my infatuation with his brother. He knew everything, because he had been there before that infatuation had even begun to exist.

I cleared my thoughts and smiled, "I was just thinking about my next mission. I should go – it's getting late," I claimed, glancing behind me at the darkening sky. I was exhausted already from my mission, and there were a few scabs that were screaming for relief. All I wanted to do was cuddle up in a blanket and read, a cup of hot tea beside me.

"I'll walk you home," Sasuke said abruptly, and got up. I sighed; I didn't really want his company, because I knew he was going to pester me with unwanted questions. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a few bills to pay for our dinner. I smiled at Naruto and murmured, "My treat, kid," before ruffling his blonde spikes.

He grinned and exclaimed his farewell, overly excited about eating for free – and, probably, not having to pay for Sasuke's meal as well.

Then, Sasuke and I disappeared outside. It was cold, which surprised me. I curled my arms around myself as I got used to the unwelcome chill.

"You saw him," came Sasuke's accusing voice, and I sighed. He could have had the decency to wait until we were farther from Ichiraku.

My once smiling face turned down in a frown. I made a noise, copying Sasuke's demeanor as I answered, "...No. He left before I was able to confront him."

_...Which was a typical move, for someone like him,_ I thought. Itachi didn't like fighting. He was forever the pacifist...

"But he was still _there_," the young Uchiha spat. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. A soft sheen of snow made itself evident, falling from the sky like clouds. I held out my hand and caught a snowflake, watching curiously as it melted on contact with my skin.

"It is foolish...to surround yourself with all this hatred," I murmured, golden eyes snapped forward as he threw me a scowl, "You need to let go."

We were almost to my apartment now, and I knew our conversation wasn't nearly over. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and in vehemence, said, "You mean like _you_?"

I stopped in my tracks, startled by the obvious accusation, but the Uchiha didn't halt. When he was a few feet before me, he swiveled his to gaze back with cold eyes, "Don't think you ever meant anything to him. _He left you here_."

A despairing feeling rose up inside me. My throat felt clamped, and my heart felt as though someone was squeezing it. I faltered, nearly tripping as I tried to follow Sasuke's now retreating back. But instead of succeeding, I fell, knees collapsing in the white snow. There was nothing I could do now; Itachi was merely a thing of the past.

Nothing more, and nothing less.

* * *

For all the mission was worth, I was unsurprised by our easy recovery. It was been fairly simple. Hotaru was able to trick the guards and ultimately dispose of them. I had assigned my teammates the deaths of the two children, and had gone for the lord myself. It was easy to get in...but not as easy to get out.

My mask was not on my face, and I felt exposed even when I wore the face of another. My hair was now short and brown; my eyes a dull green. I had taken the appearance of the guard out front, but was unsure how long I had until they discovered the body and detected my fraud.

Still, I tried to walk as normally as possible and not show the fear I so strongly felt. I had been in worse situations, for sure. I suddenly jumped to the side and into the shadows as someone barreled through the hall. I closed my eyes and used a genjutsu to melt into my surroundings. When the person was gone, a foreboding feeling crept into my stomach. I knew, in that instant, that we had to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Hotaru, Arata," I whispered into the mic at my lips, not bothering with honorifics. It was not the time nor the place, "Retreat. Meet me two miles north of here."

They didn't bother questioning my words, and with soft agreement, our connection was shut off. I felt a little better that my teammates would be safe, but I still selfishly valued my own life and needed to get out as well.

I had only taken two steps when a bloodcurdling scream filled the mansion. My eyes widened and I cursed silently, raising my hands into familiar positions as I cast off my genjutsu. It was too late now, to leave with another's appearance, for I had a feeling I was already discovered. This was not how an ANBU mission was supposed to be, and I was furious.

With deft fingers I slid my mask back into place, over the thin black material that covered my features. With my face hidden once more, I had no qualms as I headed for any exit I could find. I remembered seeing a balcony a few halls down and swiftly made my way toward it. It took me hardly any time to jump off the balcony. My mind was numb and I rolled instinctively to pillow my fall. My back groaned in protest as I landed on it, but was on my legs again in seconds flat.

I was so focused on getting out of there alive, that I hardly noticed the arrow that came at me from behind. In a flight of color and confusion, I waited for the pain that should be springing up my body, but felt none.

The familiar gloved hand of my teammate, Arata, was clutching the arrow that was mere inches from my back. He flung the arrow away and Hotaru grabbed my arm, pulling me into the underbrush as we escaped.

"...Damn it!" I muttered, breathing deeply as we ran, "I thought I told you two to-"

"We had a feeling that you'd need us," Arata swiftly answered, and we increased our speed.

I scoffed, but couldn't shake the grateful emotion from my hidden face, "Disobeying direct orders will demote you to Jounin."

But we all knew I was pleased by their display of courage. They would remain by my side for a while yet.

* * *

It was early in the morning by the time we had stopped to rest. The moon had just begun it's descent towards the earth, and the shadows it cast shrouded us in thankful darkness. We did not set up a fire, nor did we get too comfortable in sleep. Arata and I sat up, each in opposite directions around the disclosed space, while Hotaru curled up and rested. We would trade places in half an hour, and by the time an hour had come, we would be on our way again.

"It took two days to get here," I muttered, knowing Arata could hear. My voice was quiet, almost non-existent, yet still plausible to my companion's elite hearing, "but it will take one to get back."

The return journey was always the most important, of course. We'd take our time to rest up on our way to ensure our best skills during the actual mission. But on the way back, it would be as painstaking as it was right now, with no sleep, no food, and no breaks at all to rest our sore and numb limbs.

I quietly reached into my kunai pouch and pulled out a roll of bandages. I threw one behind me, and was unimpressed to hear a dull thud as it reached Arata's grasp. He had run out of them on the way here, but it did not surprise me: he usually forgot to reimburse his supplies, and sometimes that forgetfulness irked me greatly. I unrolled my bandages and began curling them around my upper arm, where the long sleeve of my silver kimono had been ripped during the mission. The wound there was shallow and not at all deadly, but this would be the only time I would get to treat myself during the trip back, and I needed to make good use of it.

"They will not find us here. For now, we are safe," Arata murmured, tying the end of his bandage around his ankle and beginning to tend to his only other wound – a simple array of scratches the appeared to be from a bout of shuruiken.

We both knew that his words could not be justified until we got back. After all, we were not the only elite ninja in the world. Our enemies could very well be tearing through the underbrush in search of us, and I had no doubt that they were. Revenge was a terrible thing. It made people do things they wouldn't do otherwise; cloud their senses with a rage like no other. That was why we had to be careful and astute on our journey home. I was well aware of what revenge could do.

The half hour passed slowly by, without speaking. My head nodded on my shoulder numerous times, yet I forced myself to stay awake. When I deemed it was time, I reached out and shook Hotaru awake, pushing down the guilt as she jerked up looking not at all rested and a little insane. After she had calmed down a few seconds later, I murmured, "In half an hour, we leave."

Arata and Hotaru traded places, each taking the previous position of the other one, while I sat straighter to ensure discomfort – and no sleep. My teammates did not say anything, though I knew Arata wished to force me to sleep as well. I was not looking out for my own health, but that of my team. Being the leader, I pushed my own needs to the backburner. I allowed myself to gaze at the moon as the minutes ticked by, and tried not to think of the ninja that might very well be scourging the earth for us.

My fingers seemed to have a mind of their own; they slid up my arm and latched around my necklace. I lifted it up towards the moon's light and nearly gasped at the reflection I saw in it's colored depths. But I relaxed once I remembered that the eyes I could see were my _own _golden orbs, and not the passively indifferent ones of a man from long ago. At the thought of him, I could almost feel my heart ache. There had been a deep scar in my chest since the day of his departure; one that I did not think would ever leave. Nothing was very easy when it came to Itachi Uchiha. I hated to realize that it was _still _not easy, even when he was long gone.

Hotaru knew of what I was doing, though she did not understand the reason behind my actions. There were silly rumors around Konoha about Itachi and me – there had been for years, before he had even left – and my teammates had heard them, of course. _Everyone _had heard them. Part of them were true – the awe inspired companionship, the loving arms of his family after they had welcomed me into their home, and the blissful, innocent romance that awoke whenever we found ourselves alone. Of these memories I took great happiness; I reveled in their caressing folds until I could find no more relief from the other, less than believed but still somehow plausible rumors. I tried to hid myself from those, for they were as untrue as a summer blossom during winter. There had been stories of me assisting Itachi in his wrongdoings. Some had to do with my clan's bloodline trait, some had to do with other, unsightly things about the Narita clan. But such murmurs were now unlikely. They were merely ghosts of the past, remembered, but not appreciated. Just as I was to my old childhood sweetheart, and just as he was to me. I repeated such statements the rest of the night, trying to make myself believe in them. I hadn't ever tried to get over him, because there was always hope that I would see him again, some day soon, and that my harbored feelings would be returned once again. But somewhere in my heart I knew it was wishful thinking. It would do better to just forget everything that had happened, lest I should find myself in an even deeper hole with no means to getting out.

* * *

When we had finally gotten back to Konoha after a painstaking journey, we immediately went to visit the Hokage and inform her of the results of our mission. All three of us were beat up; we could hardly stand straight and there were broken scabs and cuts all over our bodies. Hotaru even had a bandage wrapped around her head – courtesy of a swinging weapon that she hadn't been able to fully stop. In any case, Tsunade remained impassioned towards our battered appearances and focused mainly on my words, which were slurred and exhausted due to my lack of sleep and overall countenance. After I had finished explaining the end result of the mission, the Hokage gave us that day to rest and ordered us back in the morning for another mission briefing.

Only ten minutes later, I found myself on my way home, toward my apartment within the Narita estate. Hotaru and Arata had parted ways only seconds before, after offering me an invitation out at our favorite pub. I had declined, of course; all I wanted to do was sleep.

Once I got to my apartment, I did just that. I went in through the main entrance, nodded to a few of the Narita guards at the doors, and wandered down the seemingly endless halls until I had gotten to the separate housing. The estate was different from most complexes. The Narita Clan held a firm tradition revolving around the privacy of it's members. The family houses were on the East side of the complex; the elders of the clan lived on the West side; the elite ninja of Chunin status and up lived on the North side. That was where I was currently headed, and silently cursed the elders for making it such a long way from the entrance. On the South side was the main house, standard in it's building and not unlike any other house in Konoha. It was in those traditional paper walls that the Clan leader slept. Our leader was an older man, with graying hair that matched his silver robes. He was kind, not like our last leader, who remained bitter and careless in my memory. His eyes sparkled with a wisdom that surpassed me, and he seemed to know much more than he let on. Narita ninja were usually forced to check in with him after returning from a long mission, but it was night; I was tired. I would see him in the morning.

I passed right through the East and West sides and into the North. It was quietest on the North end, because there were no children. A soft babble of a nearby pond was the only source of noise. I didn't give it a glance as I passed, going by house after house. Each building looked the same. They each had plain white panels in which were surrounded by wood. They were not of a traditional sort like those in the other sections, however. No paper walls lined them, nor did any type of lantern light the way. It was not homey or comfortable, and was not meant to be. After all, the life of a ninja was not so.

No one locked their houses, and neither did I. Once I had detected my own apartment in the muddle of the others, I quickly opened the door and slunk in. It slid shut easily and I kicked off my sandals. My fingers undid my clothes on my way to my room, leaving articles behind on the spotless floors. By the time I had got to my bed, I was pulling on a nightshirt and slipping under the covers. I'd bother with my wounds tomorrow, but for now, sleep was coming quickly. I succumbed faster than I thought possible.

* * *

**Thanks for reading another chapter of One Thousand Cranes! I can't promise that the next chapter will have much of Itachi...or that it will be updated soon. Seeing as I once again have way too much to do for my liking, it will probably be a while before I can write and upload again. D=**

**Review!**


	4. Memories Bathed in White

******Chapter Three | ********_Memories Bathed In White_**

* * *

_I remembered the snow that Winter. It was pure, and innocent, not unlike myself at the tender age of nine. I was wrapped up in a thick fur blanket that made me look smaller and shorter than I was. Underneath, tightly clasped around my waist, was a pouch from my mother that contained grocery products. I was nearly there, pushing against the strong winds that barreled against me, when suddenly a figure appeared out of the whiteness and reached out for me. I allowed the hand to grasp my own mitten-clad one and drag me forward._

_Once I had gotten to the porch, I could properly hear since the winds were shut out. I could see better, too, and smiled widely at the sight of my rescuer – a shivering Itachi. He was watching me; his eyes took in my red nose and cheeks, and he smiled back at me before tugging at my hand and pulling me into the warmth of his family home._

"_Oh! Setsuko, child, come inside. You look chilled," his mother fussed, taking me from Itachi's care and crouching before me. She grinned at the blanket I was wrapped around and shook off the snow that was piled atop it before hanging it on the hook by the door. She then proceeded to look me over, taking in my standard dress with calculating eyes. I had to admit that her expression startled me a little._

_Her hand found the collar of my kimono and she made a noise, "Well, at least it's dry. Goodness, I'd like to see you in something else for a change, Setsuko. You always wear this drab, gray fabric."_

_It was true, of course, but there was nothing I could do about it, and nothing I _cared _to do. It was part of everything in my closet, and that wouldn't change as I grew older. I had seen many people in the Narita clan, from babies to elders, and everyone wore the silver robes. It was our trademark, just as much as the Uchiha symbol was theirs. _

"_Mother, let her be," Itachi said. His passive voice was not annoyed, but I had a feeling he'd rather be somewhere else. I glanced at him, and he softly jerked his head in the other direction. It was a gesture I had come to memorize whenever I was near him. I began unwrapping the pouch around my waist and handed it to Mikoto just as she started fussing over me again._

"_Ah, but Itachi, someday you'll want to see Setsuko in something different. I'll have to make her something a little more flattering for the upcoming festival. It'd be a shame to go in your normal kimono, right, Setsuko?" she didn't give me time to answer her, and delved right back into a topic Itachi and I always seemed to hear wherever we went._

_I had no idea why adults always hinted that we would be together when we were older, but it certainly caused blushes to spread over both our faces whenever it was mentioned. Itachi quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room. There was a light pink dusting his cheeks as we left, and I knew there was a matching one covering my own._

_We hadn't gotten far before we ran into Sasuke, who was just exiting his room. He took one look at me before grinning wildly and bounding toward my figure. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "I didn't know you were coming, Setsuko-chan! Itachi didn't tell me," he whined a little, which was something I noticed he did more often these days. It usually had something to do with Itachi being too busy for him, but I never questioned it. I had many younger cousins and I knew how they could be._

"_I didn't know either till mother pushed me out the door," I answered, voice emotionless. I patted his head softly and gave him a soft smile, "Itachi didn't know."_

_I always seemed to be defending Itachi whenever something was thrown against him. I wasn't sure why, but our parents seemed to understand. Sometimes I thought they knew more than they let on. _

"_When are you expected back?" Itachi asked, turning to me and watching as I shrugged._

"_Before dinner, I suppose," I replied, and held out my hand to Sasuke, who grabbed it with a wide smile and began pulling me away. I threw Itachi an apprehensive glance and he smiled as he followed us. I had a feeling Sasuke wanted to practice, or something of the sort._

"_It's too cold outside to throw kunai," I said, brow furrowing as Sasuke went down a familiar hallway. The small boy nodded, as though he knew very well how much snow was on the ground, and pulled me into a room I had not entered before. It had paper walls, and was a bit chilly. There was a table in the center of the room, and mats surrounding it. It smelled of cigar smoke and alcohol. I assumed it was where their father spent most of his time._

_Wordlessly, Sasuke sat down and began pulling out a game board. He set it up on the large table and took a seat. Itachi sat down as well and murmured, "It's a new game Sasuke got for his birthday. It requires quite a bit of brain power, so I think it's just what you need, Setsuko."_

_I threw him an amused look and he smiled. We joked around enough to make it a normal happening. We spent the rest of the afternoon playing the game and throwing jibs at each other. When it was starting to get dark out, I stood up and said my goodbyes to Sasuke. Itachi walked me back to the front door and Mikoto gave me the bag back, heavier than it was when I had brought it._

"_Some dinner," she claimed, after seeing my confused look. She grabbed my fur blanket and threw it around me, tying it securely at my neck and saying, "Itachi will walk you home. Give your mother my thanks for the ingredients."_

_I nodded and gave her a rare smile as Itachi grabbed my hand. As soon as we were out the door, we were at the wind's mercy again. I huddled closer to Itachi's form and we walked through the snowstorm toward my clan's estate. It didn't take long to get there; once the gates were in view, Itachi pulled me back and I felt his arms wrap around my freezing body, dipping into the blanket to gather some warmth himself before leaving._

_Our young faces were close – I pressed my nose to his shoulder as he rested his chin on my head. _

"_Be safe," he said softly, and I nodded in response before we parted. I immediately missed his warmth. After gazing for a few seconds into his eyes, I turned away and dashed toward the gates where my family waited inside. His words rattled through my head...and brought me closer and closer to consciousness._

"_Be safe..." _No matter what, he would always make those his parting words. He said them as often as he said 'hello', or 'thank you'. It had always made me feel happy to know that he cared about my well-being. Over the years, I had forgotten them as I had forgotten the exact angles of his face. Itachi Uchiha was fading fast from my memory...

* * *

I had forgotten how relaxing the hot springs of Konoha were, and found myself sinking deeper and deeper into the comforting water. It was a relief to my wounds as any. When I had come, only fifteen minutes before, I was pleasantly surprised to find Sakura already soaking in the heated bath. The young girl seemed to just have returned from a mission as well, for there were scattered bruises and scraps running down her limbs. She opened her eyes as I slipped in and smiled.

"Setsuko-sensei," she acknowledged.

My lips curved upward in a warm smile, "Sakura. How are you?"

She responded with a deep sigh and I found myself laughing slightly at her dramatic demeanor. Before my hands touched the wet waters, I quickly twisted my long white hair into a high bun. it fell in thick, platonic strands around my face but otherwise remained tame.

"I've just finished a mission with Naruto and Sasuke," Sakura began, eyes slipping closed as she spoke, "and it was brutal. You wouldn't believe how annoying they can be when they're always fighting."

Actually, I could, but I didn't respond. I was quite used to the rivalry that existed between the two, though I hardly got to see them anymore.

"How are _you_, Setsuko-sensei?" Sakura suddenly asked, blatantly eyeing my most recent wounds as they curled around my pale skin. My last mission was fairly clean – there weren't many casualties to speak of. But there were still some leftover reminders of missions past, recent or not, that would probably never leave my imperfect body.

I shrugged, "Fine. I'm going out for another mission tomorrow. Not sure where yet, but it think it's gonna be a long one. Maybe a month...hopefully less," I murmured, not entirely sure why I was telling my youthful friend such things. ANBU missions were supposed to be top secret, but I had a feeling Sakura wouldn't tell anyone. I trusted her well enough.

She remained silent, and I wondered if I had upset her in any way. Just as I began to think she wasn't going to say anything more, Sakura opened her mouth to say, in a slow and slightly worried voice, "Naruto told me something...about you, Setsuko-sensei, and I was wondering if you might share something with me. I know it's personal, but..."

I raised a brow, trying to figure out what she could possibly want to ask me. My face instantly morphed into an expression of utmost seriousness when I heard her next words.

"I heard...around town, and from Naruto...that you knew Itachi Uchiha before he betrayed the village."

She was staring at me now, openly gauging my reaction with darkened eyes. I didn't give anything away, but kept my eyes focused solely on hers as I contemplated her words. I supposed I wasn't surprised by her question, because most of Konoha heard of the rumors about Itachi and I. It was a sore subject for me, though, and I couldn't help but think her sudden interest had to do with Sasuke.

"...Yes," I murmured, tearing my gaze from her and busying myself with counting the tiles on the wall across the room, "Why do you ask?"

"I was only curious," she said a bit too fast. I was certain that there was some other motive, but let it slid for now, "So...then, what was he like?"

I stared at her with widened eyes, almost willing his memory away. But I found myself unable to, and pictures of his face swelled in my mind, one after the other, until I nearly thought I was looking at Itachi himself, and not the overly curious girl before me. He was...perfect, and he would always remain so. The epitome of masculinity and prowess, and yet a contrastingly calm and introverted figure. He was kind, too. I knew because I had spent so many long years with him, trying to understand why he fought so hard and yet never hurt his opponent unless absolutely necessary. I remembered asking him only once, and his answer had done nothing but add shock and admiration to my once poignant image of him. _"Imagine a world of only merciless killers, where truth is masked with lies and life is taken faster than it is given. There must always be a balance...of love, and of hatred..."_

"You don't have to answer," came a hurried voice, and I was immediately broken from my daze. Sakura was once again before me, looking uncomfortable and unsure. I frowned and slowly reminded myself that she had asked a question, and that I should really answer her.

So I said what came to my mind first, "...He was just like the rest of us. He yearned to be a Shinobi. He wanted to make a name for himself. He just...did it in an unconventional way, I suppose," a grim smile twisted my lips as I thought back to that night, years and years ago, when goodbyes and rainstorms were once all I could think about.

Sakura nodded, looking as though she was thinking over my words, and stood. She glanced back at me once more and murmured, "Good luck on your next mission, Setsuko-sensei. And...thank you..."

I did not look up, or answer her at all. My hands were shaking and I felt as though memories of him would be clouding my mind for the rest of the day. I hears Sakura shuffle from the steaming room and into the dress area, and was once again left to the stark reality that Itachi Uchiha was really gone.

I nearly jumped when a hand touched mine. For the second time in such a short period, my mind was thrust back into the present. I found myself peering up dark purple eyes, which were watching me closely.

"Anko..." I breathed, surprise still flitting over my features, and she grinned a cheeky grin as she slipped into the spot Sakura had only just vacated.

Surprisingly, Anko did not speak at first. It was not an uncomfortable silence at all, though I hardly ever spoke to her. My lids were nearly closing by the time she spoke, though from sleep or those memories, I could not say.

"Sakura is much too curious for her own good," she murmured in her rough, callous voice, "but I'm sure she has a reason to ask you such things."

I looked at her, secretly shocked that she had heard, and then reminded myself that she was also of ANBU rank and therefore had superior hearing. I guessed I was just so overwhelmed by emotion at the thought of Itachi that I didn't notice her listening in.

I shrugged, face remaining a characteristic facade, and answered, "I don't blame her," Anko looked over curiously, "There are many rumors involving him. It's hard to pick out the correct ones."

Whether Anko picked up on my non-usage of Itachi's name or not, I did not know. I hardly ever used his name in common speech. Each time I did, I was plagued by a misfortune that I'd rather keep locked away. My companion finally tore her gaze from my lounging figure, "She's very attached to Sasuke Uchiha."

In the background, I could hear the peaceful droplets of water that splashed down from the fountain in the center of the bath. It was a plain fountain, with cream colored sides and a ceramic bowl. I kept my eyes trained on the path of the water, "It will only lead her to unhappiness."

I knew, because I had experience dealing with the Uchiha family. As an outsider to the ancient clan, I had tried to keep an unbiased image of it over the years. But I cannot be so diplomatic, because I have not only one reason, but two for giving up a piece of my heart to the dead members. First of all, Sasuke's family had meant just as much to me as my own did, if not more. They had shown a care that my mother had not; gave me an attention that my mother had reserved. And, of course, I had once loved one of the stoic men that made up it's firm ranks. I had loved him, and he had loved me.

"Do you think he will leave?" came her coarse voice. I glanced at Anko once more and sighed, sitting up as I reached into my hair to dislocate it from it's tall bun.

"...Sasuke has vowed to kill him. He will leave, and he will achieve his goal," I stood up, slipped a towel around my healing body, and stepped out of the hot water.

"How do you know?" Anko asked before I could make another move.

A small, flat smile curled about my dry lips, and I did not respond. I took one last glance at the loud-mouthed girl before heading off towards the changing rooms to get dressed. Afterwards, I'd probably do some shopping before heading back home to get some more sleep. I'd need my strength for the mission that was to come.

* * *

**:D Surprise! I'm back~ I have a feeling more chapters will be coming out a whole lot faster.**

**Please drop a review on your way out ^o^ I'd appreciate the feedback! Special thanks to xxdarkvampireangelxx, who was kind enough to let me know I should keep the story up :)**


	5. A Face Refreshed

**Chapter Four | **_**A Face Refreshed **_

* * *

A sleepy yawn escaped my lips as I turned over in bed. The quiet call of a lone bird drifted into the room, placing over me a veil of utter peace. I had only one wish at that moment, and that was to stay there, bundled up beneath my blankets, for just an hour more.

I should have known I'd never get such a wish. Fortune always seemed to frown upon me, for at that moment, a loud knock interrupted my inner zen and threw me back into a present that I wished not to stumble upon. A groan left my lips this time – not a peaceful yawn, certainly – and I rolled off my bed to answer the persistent sound emitting from the front door.

My walk to said door was not a graceful one. Still half asleep, I stumbled around with the mentality of a drunkard. By the time I reached the sitting room, I was only just getting adjusted to the morning light.

"Setsuko Narita?" a voice asked as soon as I opened the door. It was a genin, one that I had never met before, and not someone I'd expect to see at my door. I noticed the intricate gray yukata that she wore, and realized that she was also a part of my clan. Tilting my head curiously, I wondered what she wanted.

"Narita-sama sent me to find you," she hurriedly explained, quickly looking over my haphazard figure before rumbling on, "He said that he wanted to speak to you immediately."

I nodded slowly. Today was a new day, and every new day called for a new mission. I couldn't imagine what the Head wanted with me, but knew that it must have been important if he'd send someone to summon me.

"Thank you," I called out to the retreating figure. The girl glanced back and nodded silently, and I closed the door to get changed.

Sleep was now far from my mind; I pulled on my gray fighting kimono as fast as I possibly could, dragged my fishnet tights on, and all but threw my headband onto my forehead. Looking presentable wasn't what I was going for...but being on time was. (A trait that had somehow surpassed me.) When I was finished, I grabbed my ningu pouch and bolted out the door, ANBU mask and cloak strewn over my shoulder.

When I finally reached the Head's quarters, I was fully dressed, with my ANBU cloak pinned in it's rightful place beneath my neck. My hood was down, however, and my mask was dangling from my fingers. It was highly disrespectful for a Narita to hide their faces in front of the Head. (It was also rather hypocritic since the Narita's ability to hide themselves was of the utmost praise.)

"Narita-sama," I bowed lowly, kneeling on the gray mat that was stationed just before his own.

His face glowed with kindness. He, too, was dressed in traditional gray, though his attire was more intricate than my own design. A red sash broke up the solidity of the fabric and gave the old man a young appearance. He smiled carefully toward me, "Setsuko-san, you have been of use to the Narita Clan thus far. Thank you."

It was typical for him to start with those words. Though I have only been invited to visit him twice before, he always addressed me as such. I nodded, staring respectfully towards the wooden floor, and he stood up. This was not usual. My golden eyes followed his movements in slight confusion, unsure of why he was not merely sitting as he normally did. Something must have been heavy upon his mind.

"I'm sorry to have awoken you," his voice seemed older than before, as though he was somewhere else entirely, "You must have a mission today, no?"

"...Yes, Narita-sama," I responded, not showing the emotion that I clearly felt.

He made a soft noise and glanced at me, hands behind his back, "Hokage-sama wished me to relay your mission to you here, at the compound, rather that in her office. She said that there wasn't much time."

Never before had I been briefed for an ANBU mission by the Narita Head. I remained silent, and allowed him to explain.

"You see, this is not a normal mission by any standard," he went on, stroking the gruff of hair on his chin, "Rather, you have been selected to tail a certain enemy. You will go alone, without your usual companions, and return with the four ninja that left before you. Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki have already gone. Your mission is this: assist them in whatever way possible and ensure the safety of their return." He paused a moment to let this information sink in, and then said, "I wish you luck."

I stayed there in a kneeling position for a moment, and for once frustration twitched upon my brow. Finally, I glanced up and locked eyes with the Narita Head, slowly wondering, "Narita-sama, I just have one question."

He inclined his head, wise eyes boring into mine, and I continued, "...Who is the enemy?"

I had a feeling I wouldn't like this. It was someone I knew, I thought; someone I had met before. The Head's eyes filled with a hardness that I had not seen before. When he next spoke, he did so in such a manner that sent shivers down my spine, "The enemy is Itachi Uchiha, elder brother of Sasuke Uchiha and betrayer of Konoha."

I closed my eyes in grief.

* * *

The foliage rushed past me as I ran through the woods. My mask secure on my face, I looked every bit the ANBU that I was. The only thing that differed from my normal attire was the black cloak previously clipped around my shoulders. My silver metal arm plates glinted darkly without the cloaks confinements. The objective of this mission was not to hid my appearance, but rather save those who absolutely needed saving.

I was almost there. I had been on this road before, and had visited this village in the past. My white hair whipped behind me in an almost vehement fashion, and even though it was tied tightly up into a close bun, it still felt heavy and cumbersome.

The outskirts of the village passed me by, and my hands formed a familiar one handed sign. A moment later, my hair was not white, but light blonde and cropped short; my eyes were not golden, but a piercingly dark green; and my skin was not tan, but pale and boney. I hurried forward without a moment's hesitation, quickly changing my ANBU wolf mask for another.

My keen ears could just pick up the sound of fighting, and I knew I wasn't too far away. I wanted dearly to slow my pace – to go back the way I came – but I knew I'd have to face those familiar obsidian eyes someday, and a mission was a mission. I couldn't just allow him to take what he wanted...whatever it was that he _did _want.

I was sure that my appearance was as flawless as ever, so when I jumped into the fray, I'd be a Narita in disguise – just as any good Narita ninja would be, of course. However, I did not realize that Itachi knew me better than a mere disguise. When I did step into the hotel's hallway, I had a feeling he immediately knew who I was. Nothing seemed to get past those Sharingan eyes.

I assessed the situation, noting that Sasuke was across the hall out cold. A strange blue shark-like man was towering over Naruto and Jiraiya, who seemed unsure of what to do. But I was positive that Jiraiya had a plan. I was lucky to have him here rather than some incompetent jounin.

"An ANBU?" Jiraiya muttered, sparing me a moment's glance before turning his hardened gaze back to the shark-man. "What's an ANBU doing here? And out of uniform?"

I scoffed, but did not answer his question. It would be pointless; words were not going to help us now.

I shifted my gaze to view the enemy, because that was what he was. He certainly looked the part, at least, for he seemed so dark and unyielding that I felt my heart clench. It had been so long since I had seen him – really seen him, not just viewed him as he escaped, or some such thing. My heart was beating erratically, and I knew it would be impossible to stop it. I had thought I'd gotten over him, at least a tiny bit, but it seemed as though all those years had proved nothing. I lowered my gaze to the floor, not wanting to see the eyes that I had so dearly fallen for.

"I would have thought that the Leaf Village would send someone more competent," he mused, and his voice sounded just a I remembered it: impassioned, masculine...like a song that was lost and forgotten.

I knew that he knew who I was. The way he had spoken only confirmed it. He only ever spoke that way to me...or was I just as delusive as everyone thought? Had I already forgotten such a painfully close memory? I turned my gaze on him again, but did not meet his eyes – both for fear of his jutsu and of himself. His words did not make me angry, or uncomfortable, or negative at all. I merely gazed at him calmly, neither reacting to his statement nor taking it to heart.

* * *

**Arg suspense~! If you review, I'll be faster in updating~ ...Not that I'm bribing you...or anything...xD**

**Love you all! 3**


End file.
